


Do It Like A Robot (Head)

by katemonkey



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Community:santapocalypse, Computers, Cybersex, Experimental, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Programming, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a robot head on the moon. There is also robot head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Like A Robot (Head)


    10	Activate  
    20	Boot Routine Activated  
    	20.10	Optical Sensors On  
    	20.20	Auditory Sensors On  
    	20.30	Temperature Sensors On  
    	20.40	Environment Sensors On  
    	20.50	Load Primary Operating System  
    		20.50.10	If Load = ERROR  
    				20.50.10.10 	GOTO 20.50  
    		20.50.20	If Load = TRUE  
    				20.50.20.10	GOTO 20.60  
    	20.60	GOTO 30  
    30	Load Survey System  
    	30.10	Load Location Review  
    		30.10.10	If Location = MOON  
    				30.10.10.10	GOTO 30.10.30  
    		30.10.20	If Location = NOT MOON  
    				30.10.20.10	GOTO 50  
    		30.10.30	GOTO 30.20  
    	30.20	Load Physicality Review  
    		30.20.10	If Body = TRUE  
    				30.20.10.10	GOTO 70  
    		30.20.20	If Body = FALSE  
    				30.20.20.10	GOTO 30.20.30  
    		30.20.30	GOTO 30.30  
    	30.30	GOTO 40  
    40	Load Glaser Routine  
    	40.10	Activate Auditory Sensors  
    	40.20	Target Auditory Sensors towards Position 37:47:36N/122:33:17W  
    	40.30	Scan for match to Glaser-Sample.aud  
    		40.30.10	If Match = FALSE  
    				40.30.10.10	GOTO 40.70  
    		40.30.20	If Match = TRUE  
    				40.30.20.10	Record to Glaser[DATE].aud  
    		40.30.30	GOTO 40.40  
    	40.40	Initiate Monitoring Protocol  
    		40.40.10	If Phrase = Robot Head  
    				40.40.10.10	GOTO 40.60  
    		40.40.20	If Phrase = Apocalypse  
    				40.40.20.10	GOTO 40.50  
    		40.40.30	GOTO 40.110  
    	40.50	Initiate Apocalypse Routine  
    		40.50.10	Activate Terraformation Key A  
    		40.50.20	Activate Terraformation Signal A  
    		40.50.30	Activate Terraformation Key B  
    		40.50.40	Activate Terraformation Signal B  
    		40.50.50	Target Terraformation Signal A to 51:10:43.84N/1:49:34.28W  
    		40.50.60	Target Terraformation Signal B to 44:48:13N/68:46:13W  
    		40.50.70	Transmit Terraformation Signal A for  100s  
    		40.50.80	Transmit Terraformation Signal B for  300s  
    		40.50.90	Deactivate Terraformation Signal A  
    		40.50.100	Deactivate Terraformation Key A  
    		40.50.110	Deactivate Terraformation Signal B  
    		40.50.120	Deactivate Terraformation Key B  
    		40.50.130	GOTO 40.40  
    	40.60	Initiate Robot Head Routine  
    		40.60.10	Scan Area  
    				40.60.10.10	If Glaser = ALONE  
    						40.60.10.10.10	GOTO 40.60.20  
    				40.60.10.20	If Glaser = PUBLIC  
    						40.60.10.20.10	GOTO 40.40  
    		40.60.20	Activate Subsonic Extraural Xenolingus Device  
    		40.60.30	Direct SEX Device to Glaser genital area  
    		40.60.40	Direct Temperature Sensors to Glaser  
    		40.60.50	Activate Pulse Sensors  
    		40.60.60	Direct Pulse Sensors to Glaser  
    		40.60.70	Monitor Temperature, Pulse and Auditory Output of Glaser  
    		40.60.80	If Temperature   310.15K  
    				40.60.80.10	Increase speed of SEX Device  
    				40.60.80.20	GOTO 40.60.70  
    		40.60.90	If Pulse reaches 110BPM  
    				40.60.90.10	Decrease speed of SEX Device  
    				40.60.90.20	GOTO 40.60.70  
    		40.60.100	If Phrase = Oh fuck, please!  
    				40.60.100.10	Increase speed of SEX Device  
    				40.60.100.20	GOTO 40.60.70  
    		40.60.110	If Phrase = I'm so close!  
    				40.60.110.10	Decrease speed of SEX Device  
    				40.60.110.20	GOTO 40.60.70  
    		40.60.120	If Pulse reaches 117BPM  
    				And Phrase = Oh God, I'm coming!  
    				40.60.120.10	Decrease speed of SEX Device  
    				40.60.120.20	Deactivate SEX Device  
    				40.60.120.30	Deactivate Pulse Sensor  
    				40.60.120.40	GOTO 40.40  
    	40.70	Target Auditory Sensors to 51:10:43.84N/1:49:34.28W  
    	40.80	Scan for match to Glaser-Sample.aud  
    		40.80.10	If Match = FALSE  
    				40.80.10.10	GOTO 40.90  
    		40.80.20	If Match = TRUE  
    				40.80.20.10	Record to Glaser[DATE].aud  
    				40.80.20.20	GOTO 40.40  
    	40.90	Target Auditory Sensors to 44:48:13N/68:46:13W  
    	40.100	Scan for match to Glaser-Sample.aud  
    		40.100.10	If Match = FALSE  
    				40.100.10.10	GOTO 40.110  
    		40.100.20	If Match = TRUE  
    				40.100.20.10	Record to Glaser[DATE].aud  
    				40.100.20.20	GOTO 40.40  
    	40.110	Stop Recording Glaser[DATE].aud  
    	40.120	Move Glaser[Date].aud to /Dir/Encounter/Glaser/  
    	40.130	End Glaser Routine  
    	40.140	GOTO 50  
    50	Initiate Shut Down Routine  
    	50.10	Deactivate Environment Sensors  
    	50.20	Deactivate Temperature Sensors  
    	50.30	Deactivate Auditory Sensors  
    	50.40	Deactivate Optical Sensors  
    	50.50	Save /Dir/ to /Backup/  
    	50.60	GOTO 60  
    60	Deactivate  
    70	Load Escape Protocol  
    	70.10	Activate Rocket Shoes  
    	70.20	Fly to Coordinates Home  
    END PROGRAM  
    


End file.
